Dissidia: Power Rangers
by 100TenMillion
Summary: The final battle between good and evil wages on! 15 Power Rangers, one from each season, take on 15 villains from each season as well! Only One side can emerge victorious. However, the villains are giving it their all! Features ranger and villain deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Dissidia:

Power Rangers

**Episode 0: The 30 warriors gather. It's the last battle!!**

Lumis stood her ground against her eternal nemesis, Umbra.

"Enough, Umbra. Our battle has been going on since the Beginning of Time. It is time we finished it, one and for all."-said Lumis, her radiant golden hair flowing with the gentle breeze of the Hall of Nothing.

"I agree. Our war has been at a stalemate for far too long. I would like to make a suggestion: We each summon 15 heroes, and let THEM do battle."- was Umbra's reply. His sleek, black hair made a good combination with his dark, empty eyes.

"Then, let us choose our heroes. Behold! I have made my choice already"- as Lumis said this, her fifteen warriors appeared:

1- Kimberly Hart

2- Rocky De Santos

3- Justin Stewart

4- Andros

5- Maya

6- Ryan Mitchel

7- Jen Scott

8- Alyssa Enrile

9- Cameron Watanabe

10- Trent Fernandez

11- Elizabeth Delgado

12- Madison Rocca

13- Mackenzie Hartford

14- Dominic Hargan

15- Dillon

"Nice choices. Behold my fifteen."- Said Umbra. With a wave of his hand, he summoned the following:

1-Goldar

2-Mondo

3-Divatox

4-Astronema

5-Deviot

6-Diabolico

7-Ransik

8-Zen-Aku

9-Lothor

10-Mesogog

11-Morgana

12-Necrolai

13-Flurious

14-Jarrod (possessed by Dai Shi)

15-Tenaya 15

All 30 warriors looked at each other, the heroes of Umbra looked at the rangers with hate, whilst the looks the rangers gave the villains varied. Some looked on with hate, others with shock, and still others chose not to allow their emotions to be displayed.

"Listen well. This is the final battle. The Last Battle of Good and evil. THIS will decide the fate of the Universe. You will destroy the opposing team, understand?"-said the two Gods in unison- 'We will separate you, so as to ensure a fair fight. Do not disappoint. The fate of the Universe lays in your hands." And so, all 30 warriors were displaced to parts unknown.

Alyssa woke up with a horrible headache. Next to her were Dillon and Andros.

"Where are we?"-she asked.

Andros said- "We're in the middle of a desert. There's no sign of civilization anywhere." He stood up, and began to walk away.

'Wait, where are you going?"-said Alyssa- "We have to stick together!"

"Look, I don't need any help dealing with these guys, alright? Besides, you'll just get in my way."-replied the Red Ranger, taking off. Dillon merely watched the scene unfold.

"That guy's got guts. He's also an idiot. Who's to say the bad guys won't just gang up on him? Whatever, we don't need him."- he said, whilst walking off in the opposite direction.

"Where are YOU going?"-asked Alyssa.

"Did you see those 15 villains? One of them is my sister. I'm gonna see if I can get to her. You go find the rest of the Rangers."-he said, his back turned to her.

Alone. Alyssa knew, Rangers NEVER go off on their own. She should have been more assertive with Andros. She should have gone with Dillon. Instead, she let both guys walk off on their own.

"If anything happens to them, its my fault. I let them go off on their own."-said Alyssa, sitting on a rock, contemplating her next move. She decided. She'd go follow Andros- "that Dillon guy looks smart. He'd never pick a fight he can't win. If he's ambushed, he'd run. If Andros is ambushed, he'd stay and fight. Andros needs my help more."

Alyssa had been walking for over an hour. The desert heat was getting to her. She needed water, and FAST. Suddenly, a hulking metal man had appeared in front of her: King Mondo, wielding the Sword of Damascus.

"White Ranger of the Wild Force, your time is near!"-said Mondo, blade at the ready. He swung at Alyssa; she did a back flip to avoid the blade. When she landed, she was morphed and ready to go. Tiger Baton at the ready, she struck a pose, awaiting the next swing.

Mondo was slow, but powerful. His attacks were easy to dodge, but every swing let out a vacuum of air that could slice rocks. Alyssa kept striking him with her baton every chance she got, striking him with her punches and kicks. All to no effect, as his metal hide made him practically impervious to her attacks.

She did a front flip, launching herself to the air, and delivering him a straight kick to his chest. She then delivered a sweeping kick to his feet, hoping to knock him down. A futile effort. She performed a butterfly kick on his face to no avail. He swung his sword, she dodged with ease.

She struck his head with her baton, which did nothing. She was now dizzy, not only from exhaustion, but also from the heat. She had barely any energy left in her body. She fell to the ground. Mondo took his sword, held it over his head, and sliced through the White Ranger's neck. Hence, Alyssa died.

"I will take this helmet, not only as a trophy, but also as a symbol. A symbol of MY victory over a Power Ranger, as well as a testament to MY superior powers. The other warriors of Umbra shall kneel before me!"-said Mondo whilst laughing.

Tenaya 15 was all alone in the forest. Ransik and Flurious were sitting in the ice cavern, discussing strategy. Lothor and Zen-Aku were eyeing Jarrod, suspiciously. Goldar, Diabolico and Deviot were in the marshes. Divatox and Astronema were at the field of flowers, staring each other down. Necrolai and Morgana were enjoying a hot spring. And, deep within a cavern, Mesogog was weighing in the factors playing for him, and against him…


	2. Chapter 2

Dissidia:

Power Rangers

**Episode 1: What makes a Ranger: Justice and Mercy**

Justin had awoken in the middle of what looked to be a dirt road in the middle of a wide grassland. Next to him was Jen Scott. He surveyed the area, looking for any sign of any of the other rangers.

"Where'd Rocky end up at?- he said. Jen looks at him, then looks at the Chrono Morpher on her wrist. She decides to leave the 18 year old.

"Miss! Where are you going?"-inquired Justin.

"The freak that killed my fiancée is still out there. I'm gonna hunt him down…"-said the Pink Time Force Ranger, anger and hatred burning in her eyes.

"Look, lady. We gotta stick together. If you think you can take on whoever it is that killed your fiancée; and by the way, my condolences, fine. But…what makes you think that guy's gonna be alone when you face him? I don't know about you, but I saw fifteen baddies back there."- was Justin's plea for reason.

"He's a coward, but he also has his pride. He won't team up with anyone, at least not with any of those people. He's gotten cocky, because he had slain, by his hand, Time Force's best Ranger…"-replied Jen, a tear in her anger stricken face.- "He, in turn, will die by my hand. I DESERVE MY REVENGE!!!!"

"A fantastic teacher once told me, an eye for an eye leaves the world blind. We are Power Rangers! We fight for Justice! Revenge is NOT something we do!!!"-said Justin, on his feet, a little angry himself now.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. You can either be a good citizen and stay out of my way, or you can be a burden and face the justice of Time Force!"- said Jen, turning her back to the blue ranger, taking her leave.

"You will eventually see, revenge and justice are two different things. I believe a Power Ranger ought to know that. In fact…you shouldn't be a Ranger unless you can tell the difference between the two concepts."- was all Justin could say. He no longer even wanted to look at Jen, so he turned his back to her, and walked away.

Three hours had passed since that little talk. Justin was all alone now. No matter where he looked, there was nothing but grass blades as far as the eye could see. A quiet breeze blew on the serene grassland, the tall grass blades swaying ever so gently. Justin took this moment to reflect, not only on his role as a Power Ranger, but also on everything he had learned while wearing the suit. He remembered how Tommy had taught him that a Ranger never gives up. He remembered the time Adam taught him the importance of keeping a clear head, even in the middle of a battle. However, his most important lesson came from the Blue Centurion himself…

Suddenly, Justin saw himself flying a few feet backwards, due to the knock back from an explosion. Luckily, the explosive detonated quite a few feet from him. But, it knocked him back regardless. A figure in a shirt distance was laughing quite heartily.

"Viva la diva!"- said the figure. Justin knew immediately who the figure was: Divatox, notorious former space pirate. Justin knew quite well that the Z wave had purified the former diva. So, why was she here now?

Divatox threw a few grenades at the Blue Turbo Ranger. He picked himself up, and did three back flips, which allowed him to dodge the grenades, However, that last grenade was significantly stronger than the rest, and so Justin suffered but a bit of that explosion. Having been knocked on his back, Justin saw that he had to roll over in order to avoid her next attack: a laser beam, shot from her eyes. A second explosion sent Justin rolling uncontrollably for but a few seconds. His suit was now a little singed.

He wasted no time. He drew his Turbo Blaster, and rather than pointing at the villain, he pointed it to the ground. A quick blast sent him to the air, where he could better aim at Divatox. He fired four blasts, each narrowly missing the pirate. One caused an explosion to her left, another to her right, one in front of her, and another to her back. Having been forced to raise her guard in all four of these directions, she was but for a moment vulnerable in one direction: overhead, which is where her opponent was. He dove down on her with an elbow attack. The hit sent Divatox back a few feet. The fight was now on equal footing.

She prepared to fire a second laser blast, but Justin saw the opportunity to fire six lasers at the pirate's feet, creating a makeshift smoke screen. She simply smirked, however, and proceeded to violently fire her lasers. She also began to shoot her lasers overhead, just in case. That was when she suffered a knee kick to her side. Justin had made the smoke screen so that he may maneuver himself toward the diva's side, and she was none the wiser.

"Hmmhmmhmmhm, so, the little boy has a trick or two up his sleeve, yes? Not bad, if you weren't such a shrimp, I'd invite you to be a member of my crew. I think you'd be much more useful than that Elgar."-said Divatox, standing proud, a vicious yet flirty look on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I studied pirates. They were not the cool swashbucklers we see in the movies. I prefer being a Power Ranger, thank you very much. Oh, and by the way"-Justin now removes his helmet- "I'm not some little kid, in case you can't tell."

"What the!!!?? The Blue Ranger is supposed to be some little kid!!! Who the hell are you!!??-shouted the diva, her face twisted with rage.

"I grew up a little, that's all,"-was the Blue Ranger's response, as he put his helmet back on.

Divatox reached for her grenades. However, they were nowhere to be found. Justin showed her the grenade bag he took from her while she was reeling in pain from that kick. He tossed the bag over the air, drawing his laser blaster. However, Divatox had launched her lizard tongue, and knocked out his laser blaster. She was going to grab the bag, when all of a sudden, the grenades began to rain on her: Justin had opened the bag before tossing it overhead.

The Grenades kept exploding all over the diva. A total of twelve grenades had exploded. She was heavily injured now. She could barely even stand. Justin approached her, and demorphed.

"You were once purified by the Z Wave. I am convinced you are, in fact, NOT a being of evil, but simply someone who chooses to do evil. I was once taught, by Kat, that a person can be redeemed. You are done here, you lost."-said Justin. Divatox glared at him, hate in her eyes, her body trembling with…fear?

"You pose a danger to no one now. I will call upon Lumis. She will send you away from this world, bring you home."- said the Blue Ranger, now directly above the pirate.

"You idiot. It's not over until the diva wins. Either you kill me NOW, or I will kill you later."-was the space pirate's words. She was now trying to raise her hand, but found herself incapable of doing that.

"You are done here. Why do you want to continue fighting? What the hell do you have to gain from fighting here? Divatox, turn away NOW. Renounce evil! Turn to good! I am giving you a second chance! I am showing mercy!! I----eeeaaagh!!!!"-Justin now had a sword going through his chest. Behind him, Ransik stood chuckling.

"You could have learned something from the tale of the farmer and the viper. Maybe…you would have lived longer, not have a sword in your chest, you know? But, alas, you chose the life of a hero. Take this lesson to the grave: Heroes die early. Just ask Alex."-with that, Ransik swung his sword, tossing the lifeless body aside. He picks up Divatox, and plants a large kiss on her lips.

"Oh, Ransick, you're more man than I ever had before. At least…more than my previous fiancée."-said Divatox, a seductive smile on her lips. She was recovering quickly.

"Sorry I took so long. I was…distracted."-said Ransick. In his mind, he could still see that obnoxious, fat robot holding that damned bloody helmet, laughing about having taken the life of a Power Ranger…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dissidia:**

**Power Rangers**

**Episode 2: An explosive battle!! The heart of the mediocre shines brightest when tested!!**

Mackenzie Hartford had finally awakened. Next to him was Madison Rocca. They were in some marshland.

"Where are we?"-asked Madison.

"Looks to be some sort of wetland."-answered Mack.

"Hey…which Ranger team are you from?"-asked Madison.

"Huh? I'm the Red Ranger of the Overdrive Team,"-said Mack.

"Overdrive team? Are you…from the future?"-asked Madison.

"No…unless…what year is it for you?"-inquired Mack.

"It's 2006. I'm from the Mystic Force, by the way,"-replied Madison, turning her head away, slightly.

"Oh! It's 2007 where I'm from. I've heard of the Mystic Force! You guys…never mind,"- Mack said, hushing himself. He's read many time travel books, so he knows the rules.

"Wow, Red, huh? Kind of like Nick"- Madison blushes slightly upon saying his name- "Your team must really look up to you,"

"…No, I… I let them down… I suck as a red…"-said Mack, a bit downtrodden. 

"What happened? Reds are supposed to be full of confidence to help inspire their team, like Nick! Did something bad happen to you?"- her voice was full of worry.

"I…I was supposed to get this machine…but there was this truck driver…I had to make a choice…I failed at getting the machine AND the driver. If not for Dax…"-Mack just kept staring at the ground- "I'm useless."

"I know the feeling… I… I barely stand out amongst my team. I'm not like the others…Chip has defeated a soul sucking monstrosity. Xander has unlocked more spells than anyone else on the team. My sister V kicks butt. Nick is our leader. And Daggeron is just so cool. Me? I once got turned to stone. I've done nothing worth mentioning."-she said, tears in her eyes.

Mack wanted to say something, He wanted to tell her all about how she single handedly defeated one of the Ten Terrors, a feat only accomplished by her and a battlized Nick Russell. However, he knew…she'd prefer not to know about that until she lived it. He owed her at least that much. However, that did not mean he would not like to wipe away her tears. After all, she was kind of cute. Too bad she liked some one else…

They decided to stick together, and find the others. The marshland proved to be hard to traverse. The mud was thick, and their feet kept sinking. Luckily, there were no bugs. That made it a little more tolerable. Suddenly, the water got a little colder. Eventually, it was freezing cold.

"Hahahahahah!!!! Well, if it isn't the greatest failure to ever wear red!"-a familiar voice had said. Mack recognized it as…

"Flurious!!!"- he yelled out.

The icy villain stood above the rangers in a giant ice pillar. Necrolai stood next to him.

"Alright, leave this to me. If what that dinosaur guy said was true, I should be able to handle these two, no problem,"-said Necrolai.

"Actually, my dear, I think I should have the honor of taking these two into combat. After all, we don't want to take any chances, do we?"-said Flurious in his usual condescending tone. Necrolai did not argue. Mesogog had, after all, planed everything… She left.

"Well now. Look what we have here, the two weakest, dullest, most unimpressive Rangers in History. It's a shame, really. I'm about to take both your lives, yet…that would be an accomplishment no more noteworthy than having stepped on a slug,"-said Flurious. Madison's eyes were wide, whilst Mack's were seethed in anger.

"Really! Big talk for someone who has his little brother do all the work!!!!"-was Mack's reply. Flurious now grew serious.

"Why waste time and effort on you, when Moltor can handle it? Besides, I'm doing you and your team a favor! If I ever decided to face you in combat personally, you'd lose, instantly. By forcing Moltor to do all my dirty work, and letting you beat him, I'm contributing to your self esteem! But…that ends today. Sorry, Red Ranger. I'm about to introduce you to your maker,"-said Flurious, his staff at the ready. He leaps down, zeroing in on Mack, and strikes hard with his ice staff. Madison quickly leapt aside and morphed. Mack, however-

"You talk too much,"-said Mack slyly, his Drive Lance parrying the staff. Suddenly, a gush of water had sprayed Flurious, knocking him aside. Madison, Magi Staff at the ready, stood rather confidently. However, Flurious simply got back at his feet. 

"Hah! My, a sucker punch. I'm actually glad you managed to land that blow, little miss. It will make my victory all the more sweeter, when I see that look of hope in your eyes replaced by a look of despair. Maybe I'll have a challenge after all!!!"-cried the icy villain, summoning an icy gale.

Hundreds of ice shards were launched against the duo. Their suits were throwing off sparks. However, in spite of their smoking suits, they stood their ground. Madison launched a second gush of water, whilst Mack charged at Flurious with his Drive Lance.

Flurious dodged the attacks with ease. He summoned a pillar of ice, and broke it into four icicle spears. He launched two at Madison, and another two at Mack. Both managed to dodge. Flurious then summoned another ice pillar. He used this one to create ice discs, and launched them at the two rangers. These were much harder to dodge. Each ranger had 12 discs launched at them. Mack had managed to dodge 7, whilst Madison only managed to dodge 5. She was on her knees now.

"Madison! Come on, we can win this! We just gotta work together at this!!"-said Mack, helping her on her feet.

"I'm sorry Mack. If only Vida were here instead of me…she'd be more useful. I'm useless… I can't even serve as decent backup!!"-said Madison.

"Look!! You are a Power Ranger!! What makes a person a hero is not the powers, or how 'useful' they are in combat! It's their will, their drive!!! It's the fact that they NEVER give up! Not when there's still a chance!! You were chosen for a reason, because you have that quality. There is no such thing as a mediocre Ranger. All Rangers are outstanding, because they do what so few dare to do! They put their lives on the line, time after time, for the safety of Earth, the Galaxy, the Universe! Yes, I believe in you, so you do too!!!"-cried out Mack. Madison got on her feet. She was inspired.

"You really are a Red Ranger, in every sense of the word. You're right! I won't give up!!! I'm a Power Ranger!!!"-said Madison. Suddenly, her Mystic Morpher chimed. She looked at it, and saw that three buttons were sparkling- " A new spell code… I unlocked a new spell code!!!" She pressed the buttons 8-5-3. Suddenly, in her hands were a pair of pompoms.

"Humph, I give you a five second breather, you break out the pompoms. Maybe you'd like to do a cheer. Do you take requests? I'd like you to cheer for my victory"-said Flurious in a taunting manner. He summoned another ice storm, and launched a barrage of icicles at the two rangers.

That was when Madison spun around, enveloping Mack and herself in a sparkling barrier. Not one icicle had managed to penetrate the barrier.

"Behold! The power of the ones that don't give up! Mystic Ribbon!!"-were Madison's words as she held up the pompoms. She then did another twirl, and a with a kick, summoned a rainbow underneath Mack's feet. He used that rainbow to slide towards Flurious. With a slash of his Drive Lance, he managed to slice in half the icy villain's staff. 

"No!!! What the hell have you done, you mediocre piece of garbage!!!!"-lashed out Flurious. He was furious.

"Considering the fact that you are still standing, not enough"-was Mack's reply.

Madison then withdrew her pompoms, and with her Magi staff, created a water geyser. However, she used it on both Mack and Flurious. While in midair, Mack slashed Flurious twelve times with his Drive Lance. Seconds before they landed, he impaled Flurious with the weapon. Mack landed on his feet, Flurious technically never landed. The Lance kind of kept his body from touching the ground. 

"You…are just… a pair of…. Mediocre…"- he never finished that sentence. Thus, Flurious died. Mack and Madison then exchanged a high five over a battle well won.

"Wow, you guys are something else. Remind me to stay on your good side"-said a voice. It was Dillon, who had arrived just in time to see that finishing move. Cameron was with him.

Necrolai, who had been observing the fight from afar, was laughing at herself.

"Well deserved, Flurious. Well deserved…"-she said in the midst of her laughter, delighting on the death of the one who implied her to be weaker than him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dissidia: Power Rangers

**Episode 3: By the sign of a grave, will an oath be sworn?**

Rocky did not want to believe what he saw. There, right in front of him, lay a fellow Ranger, dead. Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado was studying the corpse, whilst Kimberly tried her best to comfort Rocky.

"Well, judging from this wound, he was stabbed in the back by a sword. He most definitely did not see it coming. His facial expression clearly demonstrates shock."- said Z, walking a set amount of steps towards an otherwise ordinary patch of grass- "Look, a small, yet noticeable trail of blood. Judging by the pattern…he was lifted up, and shaken aside. Whoever did it is powerful, ruthless and cold blooded. There are signs of a battle here, a very long one. These are most definitely caused by laser blasts and explosives. I'd say…it was a sneak attack, and the Ranger was killed by someone WHILE he was fighting someone else… damn…"

Rocky was shaking. He clenched his fists, his eyes burning with anger. He had never seen ANYTHING like this before. Never…the thought of losing his life while on Ranger duty…

"I may not have known the guy…but…damn it!!! I'm gonna find whoever did it… that bastard better pray I NEVER find him!!!"-he said, raising his fist in the air. Kimberly gently grabbed his fist.

"Rocky… what will that solve? You kill the one who did THIS…then what? Will that make you feel better? Will that help you sleep at night? Knowing the one that killed some guy you've yet…you've never even met, is buried six feet under? When has revenge ever solved anything?"-said the Pink Ranger, a much more mature woman than the valley girl Rocky had known for over three years.- "I should know… someone close to me was killed once… I wanted revenge so badly…and I got it…she's still not back. I still miss her so badly…"

At that moment, Kimberly's tears formed in her eyes, as memories of Trini's funeral came to her mind. Rocky could not have known why she was crying, as he had yet to live that moment. However, his anger was slowly giving way to sympathy.

"If I may, and sorry to interrupt. But…Rocky has a point. Granted, so do you, Kimberly, but, here's how I see it. Somewhere, out there, there's a Ranger killer on the loose. If we don't stop him…wanna bet he's gonna try for a second killing? Do you want to risk the lives of the fourteen remaining Rangers like that…because you don't want 'revenge'? It's not revenge when you want to stop a dangerous villain, who is a proven danger to the community,"-were Z's words.

"Please, let's not fight over this… Justin's dead. I…we should take a moment to mourn him,"-said Kimberly, her head down in respect for the fallen Ranger.- "He was an excellent Ranger. He was particularly exceptional in that he donned the Spandex at an age when his peers…would have preferred playing video games than risking their skin for their fellow man. Oh, God. What have you taken away from us?"

Rocky hated seeing a grown woman cry. Amazingly, Rocky had immediately recognized Kimberly immediately, in spite of the fact that she was well over 13 years his senior at that moment. This flattered Kimberly, who was glad to hear she still retained her youthful appearance. However, that happiness was short lived… Z had approached them, and told them of the dead Ranger.

Rocky just kept looking at Justin's body. He didn't know the guy, but…he was angry. Angry that such a young man, that looked to be a year older than him, at the most, had his life cut so tragically short. The fact that the guy was a fellow Ranger, and judging from his outfit, a fellow Blue… Rocky felt a kinship with the guy just knowing that they shared a color. Rocky wanted revenge so badly.

A pair of red, cybernetic eyes were spying the mourning trio. The owner of the eyes was accompanied by the loud, boisterous King Mondo.

"Targets Confirmed. The weakest link appears to be, judging from the M-Grid wavelengths…the Yellow one. Target locked. Proceed with Venjix order number 814-931: Elimination of weakest link Ranger Operator."-said the owner of the red eyes, Tenaya 15.

"Venjix!!?? I thought I placed him in charge of the Theta quadrant of the Horse Head Nebula!!!! Why is he here??"-asked Mondo.

"Venjix is Ruler and destroyer of Earth and the Human Race. Currently, only the city of Corinth remains. Venjix shall destroy the city in due time. I was created as a Human Infiltration Attack Bot, designed to…"- Tenaya kept talking, but the rest of her speech was unimportant.

King Mondo remained silent for a while, and finally said- "I think… the Venjix I'm thinking of is NOT the same as the one you're talking about."

He looks at the Rangers, and spots one he'd specifically like to get his hands on.

"Ah! The Blue Zeo Ranger! A slight change of plans, my dear. Our target is the Blue one!"-said Mondo, his full metal body brimming with confidence.

"Negative! Our orders are to destroy the weaker Rangers first! This is so we can-"- Tenaya was cut short of her expository speech.

"My dear, if we eliminate the STRONGER Rangers first, we will be finished that much sooner! Besides, eventually we'd have to face the blue one, so we may as well just save ourselves the trouble and finish him now!"-said Mondo.

"That goes against orders. We must-"- Tenaya saw that Mondo had simply walked off towards the Rangers. At that moment, she had received a transmission…

Rocky had lifted his gaze to see the Machine Emperor walking towards them. He saw in his hands the Sword of Damascus…and a Ranger helmet.

"Wuahahahahaahaha!!! Blue Ranger!! I want to add your helmet to my collection!!!"-cried out Mondo, his hollow body echoing his hearty yet cruel laughter.

"You!!!! You must have done this!!!!"-Rocky points to Justin's corpse. Mondo looks at it, and shakes his head. His eyes then begin to glow red.

"Damn, here I was, thinking I was the only one to have killed a Ranger. Damn!!! Lot of Jackals. Humph, anyway, I'll soon have three more Ranger heads in my shelf…"-Mondo readies his sword. Rocky glares at him, and morphs.

"You moron, you're outnumbered!!!"- as Rocky says that, Z and Kim morph, and take their battle stances.

"He looks slow…but remember, he's already killed one of our own."-said Kim.

"The three of us can probably take him. It should not be too hard,"-said Z.

Just then, a giant beam of light shone down from the Heavens. Rocky and Mondo were trapped within a force field. Kimberly and Elizabeth were incapable of getting in.

"Looks like its gonna be one on one, Blue Ranger. Lest we forget…you've lost to me once before. This will be easy,"-said Mondo. He takes a battle stance, ready to finish the battle in the least amount of effort he needed.

Rocky readied his Zeo Blades, and leapt forward. He hits Mondo with a butterfly kick, and mixes it with a few slashes from his Tonfa Blade Hybrid. A kick to the Machine Emperor's chest finished off that combo. Mondo was taken aback slightly, but his mighty body withstood the majority of those attacks, leaving the emperor to feel but a slight tickle.

Mondo readies his sword, and slashes at the Blue Ranger. A Horizontal slash was quickly avoided thanks to a back flip, however the Sword also created an air vacuum completely capable of slicing through stone. Rocky could never avoid that vacuum, so he took the brunt of that secondary attack. Of course, a Ranger's suit has various powerful capabilities, so Rocky was spared the lethal attribute of said attack. However, he was still on the ground, his suit throwing off sparks.

"Ha! This is going to end more quickly than I thought. Just like that weak little White Ranger, I'm going to cut off your head and keep it as a trophy."-boasted the Emperor.

Mondo then prepared to finish off the Blue Ranger. He held his sword aloft, swung hard…and hit the dirt. Rocky had managed to roll out of the way, whilst the force made by the sword's impact lifted him off the ground. He got on his feet rather quickly, and readied his Tonfa Blades once more.

"Asshole!!! Piece of shit bucket of bolts!!! I'm gonna cut you to pieces!!!!"-cried out the Blue Ranger.

Rocky lunged toward the emperor, swung both his blades, and with an X slash, managed to scratch Mondo's shell. However, that was all that attack had managed, a scratch in the shape of an X.

"Damn it!!! Rocky, hang in there!"-cried out Kimberly, still morphed and ready for action. Z was, at that moment, looking for a way to penetrate the force field.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! You can't even scratch me, you pathetic little bag of flesh!!! I'm going to mount your head right above my Oiling Chamber back at my palace!!"-said King Mondo.

Mondo readied his blade for yet another attack. Rocky leapt back, prepared for the worst. Suddenly, Mondo's foot started throwing off a few small sparks. The emperor began to cry out in pain.

"Arrgh, I got a little dirt in my ankle. I got to shake it off,"-said the emperor. Rocky got an idea.

Rocky took his Zeo Blaster, and aimed at Mondo's feet. He fires continuously, and soon, a cloud of dirt covered the machine.

"Ha!!! What are you trying to do, get me to cough to death? I have no lungs!!! Ha ha ha- ooohhhh!!!"- Suddenly, Mondo began to cry out in pain, as his entire body began to shake. His joints began to throw sparks.

"No, I saw what a little dirt did to your foot. I just wanted to see what would happen if your entire body got covered in dirt,"-replied the Blue Ranger.

"Z!! Can you explain?"-asked Kimberly.

"Machines tend to be rather fragile. If they get anything like dust or dirt in their circuitry, it fries. Looks like the King of machines is not at all insusceptible to this weakness. That's the main reason Krybots have a spandex coating,"-said Z in reply.

"No!! I am the King of the Machine Empire…the greatest empire the Universe has ever seen…I have conquered countless galaxies… Slain people by the billions…I won't…die…like…THIS!!!!"- Mondo spoke these words as his body threw off countless sparks. It appeared, for but a brief moment, that he would explode. Instead, his body simply fell to the ground, now silent.

Mondo's body was throwing smoke from his joints. The emperor was now immobile. Rocky had taken the Sword of Damascus. He holds it aloft, swings hard, and slices Mondo in half.

The force field had gone down. Rocky, still holding the sword, walked towards Justin's body. He was soon followed by Kim and Z. He took the sword, swung hard, and made a small ditch. He then, slowly and gently, placed Justin's body in it. Afterwards, he buried the body in dirt. Z and Kim had taken a stone from nearby, and placed it o top of the burial site. Kim took her blaster, and used it to write:

Here Lies Justin Stewart

A Fine Ranger.

The three say a silent prayer. The wind gently caressed the now demorphed rangers, and wiped away Kim's and Z's tears.

"Come on, there are still ten other Rangers to find. If we are lucky…that's how many we are going to find. We also have…one more Ranger that needs to be buried,"-said Rocky. He was determined, not ONE more ranger will die while he still stands. He will not allow it. He swore that oath on Alyssa's helmet.

"Good work Tenaya 15. Retrieving Mondo's body must have been a harrowing task. His body shall greatly serve our purpose. You may leave now to stand guard,"- said 'Venjix's voice. Tenaya leaves the cave. From the shadows, Deviot steps out.

"My, Mesogog, nice work. I had no idea you could imitate voices so well,"-he said

"Yes well… let's just hope what you said about that guy proves to be true. If so…we will have one hell of a trump card in our hands…"-said Mesogog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dissida: Power Rangers**

**Episode 4: Please help protect her! The Lone Wolf joins the pack.**

Andros was staggering under the desert heat. He had been walking for over five hours, non stop. His vision was now blurry and unfocused. He stopped sweating more than a half hour ago. Finally, his legs gave up on him, as he collapsed unto the hard, hot sand. Surrounded by rocky formations, had he stopped to rest under their shade, he might have survived. However, his rash decision making has led to this…

Andros finally awoke. His body had been submerged under water, save for his head. On his head, a wet shirt had been carefully placed, to cool him off. He looked around. He was in a cave, a very well lit cavern, with greenish walls, stalagmites, and a large collection of ponds resting on lime shelves. He could hear a river in the distance, a very calm river judging from it's sound. He stood up. The pond he had been lying on was not too deep at all. In fact, the water only barely reached his knees. He was then surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh. You're awake. Thought you were a goner,"-said the voice behind him.

"Huh! Who are you?"-asked Andros.

"My name is Ryan Mitchell. Maya and I had been looking for you. We were quite shocked to find you in the desert, passed out like that. Though, truth be told, from what we were told, we were not too surprised,"-said Ryan coolly.

"And why would you go out of your way to try and find me?"- said Andros, his voice sounding quite harsh.

"Gee Ryan, thank you so much for saving my life'-said Ryan in a mocking tone- "No problem bro, anything for a fellow Ranger!" Ryan now had a stern look on his face. He said- "So, that Dillon guy was right. You ARE an asshole. Guess that explains the corpse Maya and I had found,"

"Corpse? I don't remember seeing a corpse,"-said Andros, his face not so much as suggesting any intention to apologize for his behavior.

"A White Ranger. A girl. Looked like the heat got to her…and someone else did her in. Her head had been cut off,"-Ryan was looking away now. Had he kept his gaze on Andros, he would have seen a slew of emotions, including rage, disbelief, guilt, and regret.

Andros had been replaying that scene in his mind continuously. He and Zhane were defending KO-35. Some Quantrons come up, Zhane takes them on… Next thing Andros knew, his best friend was locked away in cryogenic freeze, slowly recovering. It has been three weeks since that incident. He had sworn, he'd never allow anyone else suffer the same fate. He was going to do this alone.

Maya had entered the cave. Andros allowed himself to appreciate the Mirinoian's natural beauty, as did Ryan. Maya had dipped her hands into one of the lime stone pools. She splashed water all over her face. She then took a drink of water from the same pool.

"Oh, he's awake. Now that he's come to, we can go find that Dillon guy,"-said Maya- 'I'm done burying the corpse. I hope…never to have to do something similar again…" Maya's eyes were starting to tear up.

"Sorry to have asked you to do such a thing. But… this guy needed some help. My sister taught me how to handle a situation such as this one. Don't worry, Maya. You did her a good thing. When I was a kid, after my mom died, my dad taught me that burying the dead was a way to send them to rest. Kind of like tucking a kid into bed, only underground, and the person never wakes up. If we let her out in the Sun…"-Ryan trailed off. He noticed Maya was not at all comforted by his words. A side effect of growing up amongst demons, poor social skills.

Andros replayed that tragic scene in his mind once more. Had he been there for Zhane…had he been able to provide decent backup…had they had more people on their team… would Zhane still be alive? His Lone Wolf attitude has cost a Ranger her life. If he had simply kept her in his company, she'd still be here. When he abandoned her, he sealed her fate. Why? Why did he leave her? He didn't want her involved. But…he should have realized. She wore the Spandex. She already was involved. He left her. The White Ranger's death was in his hands. He decided…

"Look, Maya, was it? People die all the time. Same thing must happen to the Power Rangers, in one moment or another. What happened to her…that was tragic…but…the best thing we could all possibly do, at this moment…is to stick together. This way…we can help make sure…that not one more Ranger shall have to be buried."-were Andros' words. Though he admitted to himself that his choice of words were not the most inspiring, he was at least pleased with the fact that she understood what he said.

"So, that ice man has been killed, by two Rangers none the less. Furthermore, those two Rangers have been joined by two more. What else can you tell us, Necrolai?"-asked Diabolico. Goldar and Zen-Aku were right behind him.

"Oh, well, if you must know. That Machine guy has apparently been killed. I saw Mesogog and that Deviot guy fiddling with his leftover parts. I really don't know much else. That bastard Mesogog keeps me in the dark in regards to his 'master plans'. That Deviot likes to keep mum about whatever's going on too. And that robot girl? She's exactly that, a useless robot,"-said Necrolai.

"Well then, we will need to keep an eye on Mesogog and Deviot. I must admit, I'm more curious than anything regarding his actions. Why, after all, is he so interested in that Red Ranger?'-said Zen-Aku- "And what do Mondo's junk parts have to do with it?"

"Remember, Umbra has told us that, whichever side wins, gets a wish. How much would any of you like to bet that Mesogog is planning on using that wish?'-said Goldar.

"And I am certain that Deviot himself is planning on using that single wish."-said Necrolai- "Too bad, they both forgot the most important rule: Only ONE person may make that wish!"

"I doubt they 'forgot'. I'm willing to bet that there's going to be a double cross, sometime in the future,"- said Zen-Aku.

"Heh, that's why the four of us are sticking together. We all want the same damn thing…"-said Diabolico, a wicked grin on his face- "Ok, Necrolai, stay at your post. Goldar, keep an eye on that Astronema, and Zen-Aku, stay with that fool Lothor. Help them take out as many Rangers as possible. And then… you know what to do,"

'What about you?"-asked Goldar.

"I'm going Ranger Hunting,"-said Diabolico- "I'm picking them off while they are still alone. We have to make sure we have the number advantage,"

Ryan, Andros and Maya were walking southwards in the cavern. Andros was still slightly dazed from his dehydration, Maya was carrying him. A situation he'd be thankful for, if he were still in all his senses.

"So, where are we headed?"-asked Andros.

"We're gonna find Dillon. He's the one who told us to go find you. He said he'd head towards the marshlands, that are a little ways south from here. This cavern will lead us directly to him, and any Rangers he's found,"-responded Ryan.

"Which Ranger team are you two from?"-Inquired Andros.

"I'm from Light Speed rescue. Titanium Ranger. Just joined three days ago. She's the Yellow Galaxy Ranger."-said Ryan.

"I've been a Ranger for about a month or so. Yourself?'-asked Maya. Andros, however, did not respond. Neither Ranger team sounded familiar to him.

Suddenly, Ryan began to wince, and hold his shoulder. Something on his back was causing him pain.

"Hey Maya, fill this cantina with water, would you? We might need it,"-Ryan hands her a cantina. While she was gone, he said unto Andros- "Hey…whatever happens, make sure Maya stays with the other Rangers okay? You can be a lone wolf after that, but ONLY after that, promise?" Andros' eyes bulged out. What was he saying? Is he…?

"Forget it. We'll make it together… If it will put you at ease…yeah, sure,"-said the Karovian. At that moment, Maya had returned. Suddenly, Ryan felt a very dark force.

"Hey, Maya….you and Andros go on ahead. I uh…have some…men business I need to take care of,"-said Ryan. Maya nodded her head, grabbed Andros, and kept on walking.

Andros, however, had a grievous look on his face. Under his breath, ensuring Maya does not hear, he mutters- "We won't see you again, will we, Ryan?"

Five minutes had passed. Ryan was now face to face with Diabolico.

"Hrmmm, you, of all people. I'd say this will be fun, but… I never have fun doing away with traitors,"-said the Demon General- "You will either die by my hand, or by my curse. Either way, your fate is sealed."

"I know. I choose the curse. That way…I can take you with me!!!!"-Ryan morphs, and readies his ax. A dark barrier surrounds the area, entrapping them.

Ryan rushes toward Diabolico, his ax at the ready. He swings at the demon. Diabolico takes a leap backwards. Ryan swings again, upwards to downwards. Diabolico once more dodges, via a sidestep. He, however, fails to dodge the massive twirl kick that Ryan delivered, using the swing of his ax to gain momentum. Diabolico is knocked back a few feet, and suffers an ax slash. This knocks him down.

Ryan prepares to cleave Diabolico, but he rolls out of the way. Diabolico grabs his sword, and parries the ax attack. He swings, and knocks the Ranger back a few feet. He beats his wings to give himself some momentum, and prepares to stab Ryan with his sword.

Ryan leaps into the air, and is now standing behind Diabolico. He kicks him in the back, the force of the kick lifts him off ground and lands him half a yard away. Diabolico beats his wings once more to soften the landing, ensuring that he lands on his feet. He swings his sword, but Ryan stops the attack with his ax.

Ryan and Diabolico take a step backwards. They are both at the defensive, each expecting the other to attack. Eventually, Ryan dashes forward, does a flip, and leaps into the air. Diabolico reacts, turning around, expecting an attack from behind. He swings his sword…

But Ryan parries the attack with his ax, using only one hand! With the other, he punches Diabolico's face. The demon steps back, and roars.

"No more holding back"-says Diabolico. He fires a beam of lasers from his eyes, which hit Ryan dead on. His suit throws off various sparks, and he is knocked unto his back. However, Ryan gets up, and defiantly prepares a stance. He rushes towards the demon, who pelts him with the lasers continuously. They don't miss, but Ryan does not allow that to stop him. He reaches towards Diabolico's eyes, covers them with his hands, and allows the blast to damage them both.

Ryan and Diabolico were both on the floor. The laser blast had caused a mild explosion, which had hurt them both, pretty badly. Diabolico's body was singed noticeably. But Ryan…

"Looks like the curse is now finally taking its toll. You have fought well, Ryan. I am pleased to see that all the effort I spent training you has bared fruit. However, it is with a deep satisfaction that I say…it was not enough to beat me. You have failed, Ryan Mitchell… at EVERYTHING"-said Diabolico, smiling to himself whilst witnessing how the Cobra Curse was slowly destroying Ryan. He smiled at his contorting body, and at his cries of agony. Within moments, Ryan had passed on.

Andros and Maya had finally exited the cavern.

"Look! It looks like a large barrier! What could it mean?"-said Maya.

"I have a feeling…yes! We will find other Rangers in that direction!"-said Andros.

Maya then said- "Let's wait for Ryan. We can't go on without him."

Andros' face fell, though Maya had not noticed. He said- "We should go. I…Ryan… He said he'd meet up with us later,"


	6. Chapter 6

Dissidia: Power Rangers

**Episode 5: It's the Gem! The key to restoring the fallen angel lies in the hands of the prodigal son.**

Trent had awoken within a dense forest. Beside him, Dominic had started a campfire.

"Oh, you woke up. I've been up for, like, an hour,"-said Dominic.

"Oh, man. Where are we? What are we doing here?"-asked Trent.

"Oh, see…there's these two Gods. At least, I think they're gods, they MAY just be spirits, or aliens, or something. The chick kidnapped, like, 15 Rangers or so, while the guy took, I think, about the same number of big bads,"-was Dominic's reply.

"Well, THAT much I already knew. The 'lady', by the way her name is Lumis and she may just be a goddess, told me that…in a dream…"-Trent himself had a bit of a hard time believing those words- "What I meant to say was, why are we HERE, in this forest?"

"Oh! See….The dude" - Dominic at this point is interrupted by Trent saying 'Umbra'- "Yeah, Umbra. He and Lumis decided to separate the 30 dudes, just to, you know, keep it interesting for them. Or was it to keep it fair?"

"So, we were all separated. Well then…we need to find the other Rangers,"-said Trent.

"Sure do! I already packed a few things. A little food, a little water, a little firewood. Figured we'd need it, you know? After all…it's gonna be a LONG hike!"-said Dominic, his eyes beaming with enthusiasm. Trent smiled. He couldn't help it. Dominic's enthusiasm was, to say the least, contagious.

Lothor and Zen-Aku were watching the two Rangers from the canopy. Lothor was planning a strategy, whilst Zen-Aku listened.

"Hrmmm, two White Rangers. Two of us, two of them. Seems like an easy fight. SEEMS. However, we need to fight them one on one, not two on two. Therefore, we wait for them to separate,"-said Lothor.

"I will defeat the Rhino kid,"-said Zen-Aku.

"How did you know his power was that of the Rhino?"-asked Lothor.

"We Orgs are demons born from the human spirit. We are the incarnation of all that is evil about mankind. Therefore, we can sense some things about them…including their animal spirit,"-said Zen-Aku.

"Wait! The heck is a spirit animal? Are Orgs Wicca?"-asked the space ninja.

"… An animal spirit is what connects a human to the flow of the earth. Someone who trains their spirit can gain strength from it. But, most humans never do. They simply ignore that side of themselves. It's why they are so weak, so deserving of destruction. Your spirit, by the way, is the Centipede. It suits you,"-replied Zen-Aku. He proceeded to observe Trent. His animal Spirit was the Falcon…but that Dino Gem held a long forgotten animal spirit. One who's powers could be called upon externally, without Pai Zhuq training. That made Trent the more dangerous one of the duo…

Trent and Dominic had been walking for nearly an hour. Dominic was feeling rather hungry. So, he placed some firewood on the ground, made a fire, and began to warm up some roots and mushrooms he had found.

"How do you know that stuff's edible?"-asked Trent.

"I used my Rhino Spirit to communicate with the plants,"-replied Dominic- "See, an animal spirit…uhh…that stuff's not easy to explain,"

Trent decided to relax a while. Bonfires always had that effect on him. He opted to glance at the Dino Gem on his wrist. It had been a week since the evil influence in the gem had been conquered.

"Wow!!! That gem, it houses an animal spirit!!"-said Dominic- "I think it's a pterodactyl!! Course, it looks a little different, like that pterodactyl from those mini dinosaur movies where the dinosaurs were named after pop stars."

"Don't even know what you're talking about. Neither the whole 'animal spirit' thing OR the dinosaur movies bit made much sense to me."-said Trent.

"I think I saw one of those movies on space cable once. It was really mediocre, and made no sense. Why did those dinosaurs even eat raisins in the first place???"-The question, courtesy of Lothor, was directed at Zen-Aku, who simply did a face palm- "Humph! Dinosaurs should serve to destroy! Not to entertain children! And they should eat MEAT!!!"

Trent heard a voice say 'meat'. He looked around. Dominic, who had also heard the voice, readied himself, forgetting that the food he had been preparing was going to burn soon if left unattended.

"You. Are. A. Moron,"-said Zen-Aku- "Next thing you'll do, you will scream out your attacks as you do them, allowing the enemy to know exactly what you are doing, where you are, and where you will attack. How can someone as foolish as you be a nin-" He stops. He senses something.

"We're leaving. I sense a great amount of darkness coming. I can sense it possesses great power,"-said Zen-Aku, whilst Lothor gave him a quizzical look. He made a hand sign, and focused. The chakra in his body began merging with the natural chakra of the forest. He saw that the forest was actually devoid of animals. With no trouble, he found what Zen-Aku sensed.

"Heh, I have an idea. Let's lure that thing to us,"-said Lothor. Zen-Aku's eyes widen (if such a thing were possible). Lothor concentrated his chakra into his index fingers, and unleashed a massive energy wave into the air. It grabbed the attention of not just the Rangers, but also of…

"FOOL!!!! You just threw away our cover! Damn it, there went our surprise attack!!!"-yelled Zen-Aku.

"No, here comes our trump card,"-Lothor replied ever so calmly.

"It's an ambush! Let's run!!!"-said Dominic. Trent followed. They ran for a while, southwards. Where, they knew not. Trent stopped, and looked at his surroundings. Realization kicked in.

"Dom…it wasn't an ambush. What kind of ambusher would be dumb enough to alert someone that they are going to be ambushed?"-said Trent. Dom thought for a minute, and slapped his own forehead.

"Awww, stupid, STUPID!!! Should have known!!!"-Dom yelled to the forest- "Awww, shoot!!! We just ran the hell out of there without thinking!!!! Man, I'm usually smarter than this!!!"

"Dom, it's morphing time. This may be a trap,"-said Trent. The two morphed. Though the fact that they had the same color did not escape them, that trivial snippet was placed aside. Priority was ensuring that, whatever trap they had fallen into, they'd be ready. They were back to back, each one facing not one, but three directions. A pair of warriors at the ready, their defense was almost like an impenetrable circle.

"No one gets inside our circle,"-said Trent.

"Dude, kinda lame,"-said Dom.

A rustle. Footsteps hit the dirt, echoing throughout the desolate forest. Closer, ever closer, it approached the two Rangers with purpose. It finally arrives, or rather, HE finally arrives.

"Dai Shi!!!"-yells out Dom.

"Ha, look at this. A pair of worm monkeys pretending to be heroes,"-said Dai Shi- "My. Had it not been for that wave, I might not have managed to turn my senses to smell this." He shows them the food Dom had been preparing earlier.

"Trent…stand back. He's MINE!"-said Dominic. He raises his Rhino blade, leaps forward…and Dai Shi slaps him aside.

"Dom!!"-yells Trent as he lunges towards the villainous fighter. Suddenly, a dark beam of light sends him and Dai Shi to another place, a large Plateau in the middle of the forest. Dom had gotten up in time to see the beam, and saw that the Plateau was actually not too far off.

Trent did not allow the shock from the teleportation to distract him from the dangerous villain in front oh him. Dai Shi assumed the Eagle Stance.

"Let me show you a particular style of Martial Arts. This is a Chimera formation, the mix of two or more Animal Martial Arts. Allow mw to show you my specialty: Eagle Style mixed with Lion!"-Dai Shi lunged toward the Dino Thunder White Ranger, his hands mimicking an eagle's claws. Trent leaps back a bit, allows Dai Shi to hit the ground, and… gets hit by a surprise palm swipe.

"Ha ha ha!!! A taste of my skill! That was a Lion Style attack! This Chimera formation is commonly referred to as the Griffin Style. Like the mighty animal of myth, it mixes the best parts of a lion and an eagle. Now…how about a more advanced demonstration?"-Dai Shi runs towards Trent, his hands mimicking a Lion's paws. Trent, without thinking, leaps into the air. Dai Shi, having expected that move, also leaps, changing the Paw formation in his hands to a Claw form, striking Trent hard while he was defenseless. Trent falls to the ground, but soon gets up. He readies his Drago Dagger, and dashes towards…the barrier's edge.

Trent uses his dagger to accumulate some energy from the barrier. Now that his dagger was emitting a dark glow, he ran towards Dai Shi, dagger in hand. He stops short, and slashes the air just a few feet away from the villain. The resulting slash sends out a wave of residual energy, which Dai Shi dodged easily by jumping upwards. However, that was when Trent summoned a slew of Laser Arrows using his Dagger, and shot them at the still air borne Dai Shi. None of them missed their target, yet Dai Shi managed to repel more than half of them. However, a few still managed to hit their mark.

"Enough!! The gloves are coming off. RINZIN!!!"- A golden energy envelopes Dai Shi, as he is then decorated with a new type of Armor with a Griffin motif- "Behold! The Rinzin, a special technique that combines the body's own chi with that of not just the animal spirit, but also from the Spirit World. Now, let's see how you handle THIS!!"

Dai Shi summons a laser discus in his hand, and throws it at Trent. Using his Dagger, Trent slashes it away, leaving him unprepared for the slew of Chi blasts that Dai Shi was launching at him. He managed to block off a few, but not all. Still standing, Trent readied his dagger for yet another assault. He leaps towards Dai Shi, and does a slash.

'Help, me…'- Trent hears a voice inside his mind. The Dino Gem allows him to see a human soul trapped within darkness, surrounded by a horrifying twelve headed dragon. He sees the young man, stretching out his hand, his eyes begging for deliverance. Suddenly, he is snapped back to reality.

"Zocato!!!"-yells Dai Shi as an aura of black energy surrounds him, knocking Trent back. Dai Shi readies a ball of concentrated chi, and fires it at Trent. The force of the blast dimorphs him.

"Now… you can join the millions of fools who have opposed me…"-Dai Shi readies another ball of chi in his hands…

Dominic had finally managed to climb up the Plateau. As he finally reached the top, he saw Dai Shi proudly standing over an almost dead Trent. Another beam of energy teleports the villain away, leaving the two Rangers alone. Dom rushes towards Trent's nearly lifeless body.

"Dom…I couldn't do it…wasn't…enough…"-he says between gasps- "My…Dino Gem…take it…he's possessed, Dom…m Dino Gem…can help him" Dom hesitates to take the Dino Gem, but complies.

"Hey Trent… hang in there buddy… I can carry ya, get some help,"-Dom said. He was trying to convince himself that he was NOT going to lose Trent.

"Dom… what's my Animal Spirit?"-asks Trent

"I think it's…A Green Falcon, why?"-replies Dom.

"Take it… take my Animal Spirit too. The gem… told me all about it…"-Said Trent. Trent began to glow in a green light, as a Green Falcon arose from his body and entered Dominic's. After the fact…Trent died. Dom hung his head in mourning.

Suddenly, Dom senses company. He looks behind him, and spots Lothor and Zen-Aku.

"Well now, here are some odds I can live with. 2 on 1...nice"-Lothor prepared a battle stance, as did Zen-Aku. Dominic's eyes were full of rage. He takes his morphed, and…

**To be continued, but not on the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dissidia: Power Rangers**

**Episode 6: It's now or never! Take this opportunity, it will never come again!!!**

Mesogog and Deviot had called Necrolai and Tenaya into a meeting.

"Necrolai, tell us. How many Rangers have united with the target?"-asked Mesogog

"Three. A Black Ranger, a Green Ranger, and the Blue Mystic Ranger,"-she answered.

"Hmm, It's a four on four battle if we meet them now. We have two choices: assault them NOW, or recruit others and risk a higher number of opponents"-said Mesogog.

"I calculate that we stand on equal footing with those particular Rangers. According to the data you have given me, Master Venjix, we have a 50-50 chance of winning,"-said Tenaya.

"It is far too high a risk, for my taste. However, it appears that we have little choice,"-said Deviot- "Leave Red to me. I have a weapon here that will debilitate him. Mesogog, it's either now, or never."

"It's now. Let's move!!!"-with that command, the four warriors of Umbra left the cave. In a small corner, one could see Mondo's spare parts…

Meanwhile…

At the swamp, a tired Mack and Madison were listening to Dillon's story.

"So, I woke up in the middle of the desert. There's these two other Rangers, a girl and some punk. I decided that what I needed to do was go my own way,"-Dillon says, Cam giving him a bit of a disapproving look- "See, I took a good look at those guys we have to fight. One of them is my sister. I need to find her."

"Why is your sister with THEM? Look, Dillon, was it? I don't know if you've noticed, but the majority of those guys are, or WERE, once major villains of the Power Rangers!"-says Mack. He was actually well informed in regards to the History of the Rangers.

"It's a long story, one I don't like repeating. Anyway, she's… let's just say she's brainwashed, ok?"-says Dillon.

"Dillon, the one question I feel needs to be asked is: why did you leave that girl alone? The Wild Force White Ranger, why did you leave her side?"- asks Cameron. Mack and Madison give him an equally inquiring look. Dillon holds his ground.

"My priority is finding my sister. Look, guys. I don't want to take a part in this whole 'battle' thing. Quite frankly, it has nothing to do with me. I just want my sister, safe and sound"- Dillon says this while the other three Rangers consider what he says. Only Madison is, in any way, sympathetic.

"What I am hearing is, you don't care that THIS is the final battle to decide the fate of the Universe. I also hear that you are perfectly willing to leave those that need your help the most to their own devices!"- Cameron's glare could pierce through solid steel.

"Look, man. I don't know what happened to your sister. But what you did? That is not right! You are a Power Ranger! A hero!!! Heroes don't abandon people, they help them!"- Mack's voice is quite harsh.

"Yeah, well, I'm no hero. Never was. Doctor K is the one that made me a Ranger. It was either this or prison. I don't particularly care for the heroics part. I'm just doing what I was asked to do. And no one asked me to be a 'hero',"- Dillon said.

"Would your sister be proud to hear her brother say those words?"-says Madison- "Or would she feel ashamed to hear that her brother turns his back on those that need his help?"

To say that her words hit him is an understatement. In fact, Those words felt like a solid steel knife being inserted through his heart.

"Look, in my defense, I told her to go look for that other guy. I am absolutely certain that she's fine,"-Dillon himself was unconvinced by this argument- "Besides, we don't know! She could also have met other Rangers! That is just as likely…"

Madison just looks away from him. She decides to exit the improvised hut she had made with her magic. Mack follows her.

"Unbelievable, huh?"-he says.

"I just… I can't even imagine leaving someone behind. Especially not under these circumstances. It's just not right, you know?"-she relies. Mack puts his arm around her. He could not deny that she was quite charming.

"I may be new to being a Ranger, but I've been reading super hero fiction since I was a kid. Before I wanted to be an adventurer like my dad, I wanted to be a superhero…"- says Mack. Madison cuddles his arm.

"You're so cool. I like how you stood your ground back there. You were like… a real leader, scolding one of his subordinates for breaking the rules. No, for going out of line. I like guys like that, so tough, so decisive,"-she kisses his hand.

"You don't know how much time divides us. When this is over, it's quite likely we will be returned to our own times. We might never see each other again…"-he says this whilst kissing her hand, moving up her arm. Eventually, they come face to face.

"Well then, let's just enjoy this moment,"-Madison says this before kissing Mack. However, something is a little… off. However, she does not pay it any mind. Cameron walks out, sees the two Rangers kissing, and proceeds to go to another spot like nothing's happened.

"This… this is wrong. It's wrong!!! Madie, look. I… I know I am not the one for you… I…"- Mack says after having broken the kiss. He wanted to kiss her again. He didn't want to break that kiss. He also did not want to deny Madison her true future… one where she and Nick Russell become a couple. Mack could not take what was, in his mind, another guy's girl, no matter how much he wanted. And boy, did he want her. Madison looked quite hurt. Cameron had overheard a bit, and decided not to intervene. From within the hut, Dillon was reconsidering his position. He comes out.

"Going to look for your sister?"-asks Cameron, the only one to see him leave.

"Stick with these guys. I'm gonna look for that White Ranger,"-he replied. Cameron is shocked.

"What if some of the Umbra guys find you and ambush you?"-he asks.

"I'll make them wish they hadn't done that,"-says Dillon, with a smirk.

"Will you, now?"-says a voice. It was Mesogog!

Mesogog and Necrolai had jumped in front of Cameron and Dillon, readying for battle.

"Hello Red Ranger, I'm here to collect you!"- Deviot said on the other side of the hut. He and Tenaya were ready to battle Mack and Madison, respectively.

"Madie, watch out! These guys mean business!!"-says Mack, morphed and ready. Madison had already morphed, but did not reply. They lunge at the two villains. Four small domes built of dark energies had divided the 8 warriors: Tenaya versus Madison, Cameron versus Necrolai, Dillon versus Mesogog, and Deviot versus Mack.

"My goodness, a machine kissing a human. How utterly vulgar,"-says Deviot. Mack lunges at him, Drive Lancer in hand. Deviot dodges one, two, three slashes. He blocks a fourth with the sword he is carrying. He then blasts Mack with his wrist blaster.

"Well, I don't know of any machines that have ever done that. But I know of a machine that's gonna get it's ass kicked!!!"-Mack says this as he leaps into the air, using his Drive Lance as a pole vault. He dives towards Deviot, Lance aiming at him. Deviot skips backwards to dodge. Mack, at the last minute, takes his Lancer and does a circular slash with it as he lands. It manages to hit Deviot, who counters with a sword slash. Mack parries the attack with the Lancer's pole, sticks the blunt side of said pole to the ground, and delivers a Round House kick to the villain. Deviot staggers back a little, but recovers.

"A machine can't defeat me,"-says Deviot. He takes his sword, and dashes towards Mack from the front, sword overhead. As he slashes with the sword, Mack dodges with a back flip. Deviot then surprises Mack with his Wrist Blaster, firing a few shots which hit dead on. Mack is a bit singed, but he is otherwise ok.

"Well then, how about a human instead!?"-Mack yells this as he takes hi Laser Blaster, and shoots at the ground around Deviot. This misbalances the villain enough to allow Mack a period of three seconds to unleash an attack. Mack takes his Lancer, and does a side swipe. Deviot spins in the air, and hit's the ground.

"Too bad for you, there are no humans to help you,"- says Deviot as he fires three laser shots. Mack deflects all three.

"I don't need any help! THIS human is handing you your ass on a silver platter!!!"-Mack yells as he jumps towards Deviot, doing a cork screw kick. Deviot side steps, and with the hilt of his blade, smashes Mack's visor.

"You? Human? Don't make me laugh. You are not human. Let me show you"-Deviot pulls out a machine. It appears to be a pen shaped device. He sticks it inside Mack's helmet through the hole he made in his visor. He turns it on. Mack screams in agony.

"Now you see? This little remote was made from the remains of Machine Empire Technology. It is an AI Interrupter. It will take your AI programming, and shut it off. Oh, and while it does that, your AI will make you believe you are in pain. So, so sorry for you to 'die' this way. Oh wait, no I'm not,"-Says Deviot. Mack is now motionless. His AI has been turned off.

Suddenly, all four domes disappear. Cameron looms triumphantly over a battered Necrolai. Tenaya is three seconds away from finishing off Madison. Mesogog and Dillon both look somewhat exhausted.

"Master Venjix!"- Tenaya abandons what she is doing and rushes over to Mesogog's side. Deviot looks at her as if she's gone crazy. Cameron sees that Madison needs help, and rushes to her side. He then sees Deviot carrying Mack's body. So does Madison.

"Mack! No!!!!"-she cries out. Necrolai gets up, battered, bruised, but still capable of fighting. Mesogog also looks ready to go a second round, and orders Tenaya to fight along side him. Madison, however, can't get up.

"Looks like round 2 is gonna be a three on two battle. Deviot, take the specimen to the lab! I'll be looking forward to start…modifications!!!"-Mesogog hisses that last part. He looks on at the two Rangers still standing. His eyes look sadistically gleeful at the sight of Madison…

"How about we make it a three on four!!!???"-says a voice. Tenaya looks at the source of the voice. It was Andros, morphed and ready to go, with a morphed Maya at his side! Mesogog gives Necrolai a signal. She teleports the three of them away. Cameron breathes a sigh of relief. However, the four Ranger's attentions, and sympathy, was centered on Madison, who was not only in need of some medical attention, but was also crying her eyes out. She had grown to like Mack. And she just saw his lifeless body, carried off by a villain, for who knows what purpose…

_**The warriors of Lumis face a severe disadvantage. It seems that the warriors of Umbra not only have the strength in numbers, they are also well organized! Not only that, but Mesogog and Deviot are planning to use the body of Mackenzie Hartford, whom we just learned is really an android! Furthermore, it seems that Diabolico is playing the role of Chess master! Dominic is currently alone. So is Jen. Can these two find the safety in numbers that the other remaining Rangers have? Read on to find out!!!**_

_**Casualties:**_

_**Lumis- Alyssa Enrile, Justin Stewart, Ryan Mitchell, Trent Fernandez, Mackenzie Hartford.**_

_**Umbra- Flurious, Mondo.**_

_**Remaining:**_

_**Lumis- Kimberly, Rocky, Andros, Maya, Jen, Cameron, Elizabeth, Madison, Dominic, Dillon**_

_**Umbra- Goldar, Divatox, Astronema, Deviot, Diabolico, Ransik, Zen-Aku, Lothor, Mesogog, Morgana, Necrolai, Jarrod (Dai Shi), Tenaya 15**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dissidia: Power Rangers**_

_**Episode 7: Two on one!!!??? The Rhino Ranger demonstrates the skills of the Animal Spirits!!!**_

"_**Lumis, you are currently losing"-said Umbra.**_

"_**Nothing more than a minor setback,"-replied Lumis.**_

"_**Five of your warriors have perished. I have lost but two. You call that a minor setback?"-asked Umbra.**_

"_**I call that a good chance for a comeback,"-she said**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Dominic faced down Lothor and Zen-Aku. His eyes are focused, his teeth are clenched, the grip o his Rhino Blade is strong. He dons his Ranger suit, but if one were capable of looking through the visor, they would see a fiery gaze, like one from a War vet. **_

_**Dominic places one foot in front of the other, his left arm is behind him, forming a fist, whilst his right arm holds the Rhino Blade in front of him. Lothor smirks, clutching his katanas whilst Zen-Aku prepares for a strike using his Lunar Saber.**_

"_**Piss off"-says Dominic- "Both of you."**_

_**Lothor does not like the use of vulgarity.**_

"_**Boy! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!!!???"-he says in a rage. Zen-Aku, however, just stands there, battle ready.**_

"_**Lothor, stay on your guard,"-he warns.**_

"_**Young man, I do not appreciate such language! Now, retract what you have said, or else I shall hand you a spanking!"-says Lothor. Dominic just stands there, ready for battle.**_

"_**So, I guess even evil has some standards. Still… look at him. This is my friend, Trent. He just died, killed by my enemy. And here I was, MOURNING him, and you two come up all over my face!!!"-a green surge of energy suddenly exits Dominic's body. Only Zen-Aku notices, but he is not worried.**_

"_**Well now, I see you've been given a second Animal Spirit,"-says Zen-Aku- "Course, that will do you no good. You need to train yourself before you can ever even comprehend its use. Right now, you are just like a scrub that's been given a Hatori Hanzo Sword."**_

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"-Dominic lunges forward. He swings his Rhino Blade, charging up some chi so that he may create a slicing wind attack. Lothor, however, jumps up, and lands a knee kick square at his back. Dominic is pinned to the ground, creating a small indent in his shape on the stone ground. Zen-Aku places his boot on top of his head.**_

"_**I told you, I do not like foul language!!!!"-Lothor says angrily.**_

"_**Ha ha ha, it is just as I said. You are nothing but a scrub,"-says Zen-Aku- "Look at you. All that talk, all those stink eyes. All for nothing."**_

_**Dominic, beyond angry, summons his chi and creates a miniature explosion around him. Lothor and Zen-Aku are sent flying back a bit, Lothor himself suffering a singed leg.**_

"_**Ow! Darn it… so, the foul mouthed boy has a trick or two up his sleeve, huh?"-says Lothor- "this is over!"**_

_**He takes his katanas. He rushes toward Dominic. Suddenly, he is flanked by two copies of himself. Dominic, however, is unimpressed. He charges his Rhino Blade, and creates a slicing wave of chi, which he fires at Lothor and his copies. As the real Lothor is rescued by Zen-Aku, his copies are sliced in half by the chi wave.**_

"_**Where is all this chi coming from? His attacks are far too advanced…"-says Zen-Aku- "It takes a Master to create such an advanced technique. And its level of power is far too great. His Rhino spirit could not be that powerful…"**_

_**Dominic's body is now surrounded by a green wave of energy. As green lightning bolts cackle around him, a surge of green chi emits from his back.**_

"_**My goodness… he could not have… he has…"-says Zen-Aku- "He has mastered the Green Falcon spirit. Who the hell are we dealing with here?"**_

_**Dominic's body is surrounded by green chi waves. He sees Lothor and Zen-Aku. He lunges towards them, his Rhino Blade in hand. However, the green chi afforded to him by the Green Falcon gives him an extra surge of power. So, even when Lothor and Zen-Aku manage to evade his powerful slicing attack, the force of his landing sends a massive shock wave. So massive, in fact, that the plateau now sports a large crack in it's surface over nine inches wide.**_

"_**He is now far too powerful for us… Lothor, go find the other Warriors of Umbra, and tell them the Rangers have a new secret weapon,"-says Zen-Aku- "I believe that, with some planning, we can still win this war."**_

_**Dominic sees them once more. His chi is beginning to focus on his left hand. Suddenly, a massive green crossbow in the shape of a falcon materializes in his hand.**_

"_**Find the warrior called Diabolico. He'll know what to do,"-says- Zen-Aku, saber in hand.**_

"_**Shoot. Listen, Zen. I take orders from no one. I'll do this…as a favor,"-says Lothor. He leaves. Zen-Aku smirks.**_

"_**He might have been a fool… but at least he's dependable,"-says Zen-Aku.**_

_**Dominic looks at the crossbow in his hand. His body, however was still emanating green energy. It was beginning to mix with his White chi from the Rhino spirit. He looks at Zen-Aku, who is rushing towards him. Dominic takes the crossbow, aims for Zen-Aku.**_

_**The crossbow fires its feather shaped bolt at blinding speed. The bolt creates a highly unpleasant sound as it streaks through the air. As the bolt pierces Zen-Aku's heart, he lets out a small grunt. As it travels through his insides, he stops in his tracks. As it pierces his lungs, he begins to regurgitate green blood. As it exits his body, he falls back.**_

_**Dominic stood over the fallen warrior's body. Though his eyes are full of hate, fixating on his thirst for revenge, he cannot help but notice that the fallen warrior's body was changing. Now, instead of the wolf org, he was now a young man.**_

_**As Merrick draws his last breath, Dominic's eyes abandon their hate, their bloodlust, their thirst for revenge. They have now only regret. Dominic clutches his new crossbow, the instrument he used to murder a young man.**_

"_**No… bro, I'm sorry…"-he says, as tears escape his ducts…**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_**Look, Umbra. Another of your warriors has been struck down. Further, it appears that one of mine has acquired a massive power,"-says Lumis, quite pleased with herself.**_

"_**Yes, he has an amazing power at his disposal. He also has an emotional burden in his heart,"-says Umbra…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dissidia: Power Rangers**

**Episode 8: Rage!!! Vengeance leads to stained hands.**

**Divatox laid on the grass, allowing her wounds to heal.**

"**That Blue Ranger nearly did me in,"-she says- "Lucky you came along, honey."**

**Ransik sat by her side, waiting for her wounds to heal.**

"**I am amazed at how fast you heal,"-he says- "Are you a mutant, like me?"**

"**No, and yes,"-she replies- "Yes I am a mutant, but not like you. I'm blessed by the powers of Dark Specter, thanks to my dear Mama D. My entire family serves him. Course, my sister just HAD to run away from home and join that crazy cult in Inquira." **

"**Dark Specter?"-Ransik inquires.**

"**You've never heard of him!?"-Divatox is shocked- "He's ONLY to Evil what Zordon is to Good! He's the greatest beast to have ever lived!"**

"**Zordon? Never heard of him,"-he says. Divatox laughs.**

"**Wow!!!!"-she says, laughing- "No wonder I love you! Just the idea that THAT goody two shoes is gonna be forgotten in the future… it's made my day!"**

"**Well now, I live to serve, my love,"-Ransik kisses Divatox. **

"**Oh, sweetie,"-Divatox smiles lecherously at Ransik- "You're good at making me happy… AND horny. Come over here,"**

**She winks at Ransik. She takes off her cape, and her skirt; She is now down to her corset. She lest her hair down. Ransik smiles at this, and he starts removing his clothing…**

…**Yeah, let's go see what someone else is doing…**

**Morgana and Astronema were sipping tea.**

"**Ha ha! Goldie, get me some more tea!!!"-screams out Morgana, who incidentally just happened to be using Goldar as her foot stool. Goldar uttered something under his breath, but felt it better to be silent.**

"**Oh, Goldie, you're almost useless,"-says Astronema, sipping her tea- "So anyway, Morgana, what we should do is let the others fight the Rangers. We don't need to get OUR hands dirty, do we?"**

"**No, of course not!"-says Morgana, looking at her well done nails- "Of course, there IS always room for fun!"**

"**You mean…?"-Astronema says, leaning over in anticipation.**

"**We could always gang up on a lone Ranger, and beat the sniffles out of her!"-Morgana starts giggling like a little girl upon saying this.**

"**Oh, Morgana, I LOVE how you think,"-says Astronema, while smiling- "I'm so glad to have someone I can get along with, unlike those two stools, Rita and Divatox."**

"**Oh, the feeling is mutual!"-says Morgana, also smiling- "Life on Grumm's ship is so BORING, with no one but Cindy Sunshine to play with!"**

**Astronema and Morgana laugh, while Goldar pours them tea. Morgana takes a sip, and splashes Goldar's face with the tea.**

"**This tea tastes like wet socks!"-Morgana says. Astronema laughs at Goldar's misfortune. He turns away, shaking in anger.**

"**Even working for that witch Rita is better than THIS!"-Goldar says under his breath- "But… this is will all end once Lord Zedd returns…"**

**Back at Ransik and Divatox… OK, they are still naked. Let's go see someone else…**

**Lothor and Diabolico were standing in the desert. Though Diabolico had some cuts and bruises, he still had plenty energy left to fight.**

"**I came to you with a message,"-says Lothor- "Zen-Aku has been bested."**

"**Shit!"-says Diabolico, clenching his claws- "One of our own has fallen. That makes the score two to one!"**

"**No, it's three to one,"-says Lothor- "This White Ranger has also fallen. He was killed by this kid with incredible power…"**

"**Is that kid SPECIFICALLY on our side?"-asks Diabolico- "I'm not asking if he is a warrior of Umbra, I'm asking if he's an ALLY."**

"**I'm not getting you,"-says Lothor.**

"**Fool! That kid you spoke of,"-says Diabolico- "He might just be a Wild Card. He can just as easily be an ally… as he can be an ENEMY!"**

**Lothor slowly began to grasp what Diabolico was stating. His eyes widen…**

**Seeing as Divatox and Ransik have finally put their clothes back on, we return to them.**

"**So, was that as good for you as it was for me?"-asks Divatox. Ransik gives her a nod. She continues- "So, what will you wish for?"**

"**I wish to use that wish Umbra promised us to destroy Time Force,"-says Ransik- "That way…we mutants can finally live in peace…"**

"**Ha! Think crushing Time Force will be enough!?'-Divatox says- "No, the goody goodies are cowards. Crush Time Force? They'll just make the Magic Force, the Nitro Force, The Farce Force, or some other bullshit, and you'll be back to square one. See, the normies can't stand to see themselves dominated by their betters."**

"**So, what should I wish for?"-asks Ransik.**

"**Hmmm… Dark Specter is the King of Evil for a reason."-Divatox explains- "See, he is from this species, Magma Demons. My ex fiancée, Maligore, was also a Magma Demon. However, unlike Maligore, Dark Specter was big and POWERFUL!! This is because, when he was born, he was blessed by the Cloud of Darkness."**

"**What's the Cloud of Darkness?"-asks Ransik.**

"**Mama D told me, the Cloud of Darkness is the sum of all evil,"-says Divatox- "Anyone who comes in contact with the Cloud becomes super powerful. Of course… the Cloud must recognize your evil before it gives you anything."**

"**So, if I wish for the Cloud of Darkness to bless me,"-Ransik says- "I could become more powerful than anything else in the world. Powerful enough to destroy Time Force single handedly!"**

**Unbeknownst to Ransik, a pair of eyes looked at him with sheer hatred. The person prepares her laser blaster, fully intent on taking his life…**

"**Oh, sweetie!"-Divatox says, again letting her hair down- "You and your talk of destroying Time Force is making me so randy! Take me… now!!!"**

**As the person behind the bushes pulls the trigger to her blaster, a beam of dark light descends from the Heavens, teleporting Ransik away. Divatox looks on in shock as a laser beam passes by within inches of her ear, just barely missing her 'dear' lover. She looks on, and her body starts trembling. She grits her teeth, as her gaze goes from steely to downright murderous. She turns back, and sees Jen Scott of Time Force.**

"**Damn!!!"-Jen curses out- "I had him!!!"**

"**You bitch!!!!"-Divatox yells out- "You almost shot my boy toy!!!!"**

"**Shut up, you horny bitch!"-says Jen- "I MEANT to kill that jackass!!!"**

"**No one lays a finger on MY toys!!!"-says Divatox- "I'm kicking your scrawny, anorexic ass!"**

"**You ugly old hag!"-says Jen- "I don't have the time to mess with some horny, licentious, vulgar old maid!"**

"**Who's an old maid!!!!"-Divatox screams out, as she rushes towards Jen- "I'll make you pay for that!"**

**Divatox launches a punch at Jen, who merely grabs her fist. Jen knees Divatox in the stomach and then gives her a judo flip. She then proceeds to stomp her on the chest. Divatox coughs, but gets up as Jen walks away. She proceeds to grow out her nails, and prepares to stab Jen in the back. Jen's instincts kick in, and she jumps forward, avoiding the stab that otherwise could have killed her.**

"**So, you want to mess with an Officer of Time Force!?"-Jen yells out, taking out her Morpher- "Then get ready to pay for the biggest mistake of your life! Time for Time Force, bitch!!!"**

**Jen is now decked in her Time Force uniform. Divatox leaps into the air, and shoots a laser beam from her eyes. However, Jen takes out her Chrono blaster, shooting the space pirate at point blank range. As Divatox falls to the ground, Jen leaps up, and kicks her in her pubic area. Divatox falls to the ground, writhing in pain.**

"**You… cheap shot!"-says Divatox, trying to get up. She searches for her grenades. To her dismay, she remembers she used them all up. She instead decides to grow out her nails again.**

"**Eat this!"-Divatox rushes at Jen, and slashes her with her nails. Jen, however, had taken out her Chrono Saber, and parried the attack.**

"**Give it up!"-says Jen- "And I promise you, no severe punishments!"**

"**Eat THIS punishment!"-Divatox yells out, firing a laser beam from her eyes. Jen's suit begins to throw sparks, as she is shot back, and falls on her back. As Jen gets up, Divatox says- "My darling Ransik will be SO happy to see a Time Farce officer down."**

**Jen's eyes smolder with rage . She gets up, and as she gives Divatox a murderous glare, says- "He's already had the pleasure of seeing our best officer die by his work. Alex… My fiancée, died thanks to your boy toy…and he… what Ransik did to Alex, I'll do to HIM ten fold!!!!"**

**Jen rushes to Divatox, and slashes her stomach with her saber. As Divatox kneels down, trying to stop the blood from rushing out, Jen grabs her hair.**

"**Why… You want to kill me!?"-Divatox says, incredulous- "What have I ever done to you!?"**

"**You… have HIS germs all over you!!!"-Jen says, pulls Divatox' hair back, and lands a knee kick to the back of her head- "Just looking at you I see HIM!!!"**

**Jen takes Divatox' unconscious body and slams in ton the ground. Jen stomps repeatedly her face, and says- "Your face is as warped and ugly as HIS!!!" Jen powers down. She takes the space pirate's limp head, and carries it over to a nearby boulder. She repeatedly smashes her head against the boulder. Soon, the nearby grass is painted red with the blood of the dead space pirate.**

**Jen looks at her bloodstained hands. As tears streamed down her face, she says- "Ten fold, Ransik… I'll get you… (sob) I'll kill you… (sob) I'll rip your eyes out (sniff)… you BASTARD!!!!!"**

**Lumis stood proudly. She says- "Look, Umbra. My warrior is uninhibited. None will be able to stand in her way."**

**Umbra looks at Lumis, and says- "Lumis… with every fight, killing becomes much easier. Soon, she shall be nothing more than a killing machine."**

"**And in what way will she differ from some of your warriors?"-asks Lumis.**

**Umbra remains silent. He then says- "So… you unlocked her Chrono Morpher, correct?"**

"**Yes,"-says Lumis- "Unlike you, my warriors are not perfect. Some of them are still green. They need to grow stronger."**

"**In that case,"-Umbra replies- "You should have chosen your warriors from when they were at their best, as I have. Look at YOUR choices!"**

"**It is much too early to criticize,"-says Lumis- "The battle has only begun…" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dissidia: Power Rangers**

**Episode 9: For Justice! The Rangers Exist to Bring Justice to this World!**

**Kim, Rocky and Z walked onward. In their minds, only one thing was for certain: Two Rangers have lost their lives.**

"**What will we do?'-asks Z- "I mean… how do we know where the other Rangers are?"**

"**Well, we can't just stay put,"-says Rocky- "For every minute we waste, another Ranger could be out there, risking his or her life! We HAVE to hurry!"**

"**Rocky, don't be in such a rush,"-Kimberly tries to soothe him- "After all… what would happen if you rushed into the enemy's attack?"**

"**Look, Kim!"-Rocky raises his voice- "Two! That's how many Rangers we KNOW have died! Two! And we don't even know how the others are! For all we know, WE might be the only ones left… which is why we have to stick together…"**

"**Now do you see?"-says Kim- "Just by rushing, we endanger ourselves. We need to be more clever than the bad guys."**

"**Hey,"-says Z- "No one's ambushed us yet. Save for that machine guy, of course."**

"**So?"-asks Rocky.**

"**Either no one knows we're here,"-says Z- "Or they might be busy with the others."**

"**I think we underestimate our fellow rangers,"-says Kim- "Sure… two of them died, but… what are the chances the rest died too?"**

"**That IS true…"-says Z- "For all we know, our side might be winning!"**

"**Yeah…"-says Rocky- "But… still…"**

"**Rocky, I know,"-says Z- "I know how badly you want revenge. But… charging head first into battle will just get you killed. That's one of the things they taught us at SPD."**

"**What's SPD?"-asks Kimberly.**

"**Space Patrol Delta,"-says Z- "An Intergalactic Police Force, which also happens to have access to Ranger technology."**

"**Ah, and since when does Earth have one of these?'-asks Kimberly.**

"**SPD Earth Branch was formally established in the year 2015, approximately 5 years after the near apocalypse of 2010,"-says Z- "And about three years after… the Civil War."**

"**Civil War?"-asks Kimberly- "What Civil War?"**

"**I must have been, like, four years old when it happened, but, in the year 2012,"-Z says- "The Power Rangers of Earth got into a Civil War. There were two factions: One led by Jason, the other by Tommy. There were also some Rangers that chose to remain neutral."**

"**What caused that war?"-asks Kim, in tears. Rocky is also shocked as well. After all, Tommy and Jason are such good friends…**

"**I… don't think I should say,"-says Z- "I already said too much. Let's just say, that… it didn't end well."**

"**Damn…"-was all Kim could say. **

"**Hey guys,"-says Rocky- "I think we should keep moving."**

"**Yeah,"-says Kim- "We should find a shelter."**

"**No,"-says Rocky- "I mean, we should keep looking for those other Rangers."**

"**We will, Rocky, don't worry,"-Kim places a comforting arm on his shoulder.**

**The Sun was starting to set. Kim, Rocky and Z had found a small cave in which to hide in.**

"**I think we're safe here,"-says Z.**

"**I hope the others can say the same thing,"-says Rocky- "Wherever they are."**

"**I'm sure they're safe,"-Kim says- "I mean…"**

"**I know, Kim,"-Rocky sighs- "Hey, know what? I think that we're not the only group of Rangers around. I think there might be more."**

"**You're right,"-says Z- "After all, WE found each other!"**

"**Yeah!"-Kim smiles. The bonfire was already lifting up their spirits.**

"**Hey Kim, what year you come from?"-asks Rocky.**

"**I come from 2009,"-says Kim.**

"**Cool! I'm from 1996. How's Zordon, Alpha and the others?"-Rocky asks. Kim bites her lip. What does she say?**

"**Everyone is fine!"-Kim lies- "Hey Z, what year are you from?"**

"**I come from the year 2026,"-she replies- "I actually got promoted to Green Ranger recently, but I'm still waiting for my uniform."**

"**Cool, a girl green Ranger,"-Kim says- "Has there ever been a girl Red?"**

"**Yeah, a few,"-says Z.**

"**Good,"-Kim smiles proudly. Rocky, however, finds it hard to imagine a Red female.**

**Just outside the cave…**

"**Oh, look!"-says Morgana- "The Yellow Ranger!"**

"**Damn it! She's accompanied by a few friends!"-says Astronema- "We can't attack now, we'll get clobbered!"**

"**So, what do we do?"-asks Morgana.**

"**I say, we lure them out, and then jump them!"-Astronema replies.**

**Inside the cavern…**

"**So,"-Rocky tries to think of something to say- "Why would Lumis pick Rangers from different eras?"**

"**Well, to match up the Rangers to the warriors Umbra chose,"-Z replies.**

"**But, what I mean is, why did Lumis pick these specific Rangers?"-Rocky asks- "I mean, why wouldn't Lumis choose the strongest members from each team? I mean, no offence, but… the choices she made seem almost random."**

"**I guess so,"-Z says.**

"**Rocky has a point,"-Kimberly adds- "I mean, why pick me if Tommy was available? Had Lumis wanted the best of the best, she should have chosen Tommy when he had the White Ranger, or better yet, the Green Ranger powers, not me."**

"**Yeah,"-Rocky adds- "And the best Zeo Ranger is the Gold Ranger! I'm no slouch, but really."**

"**Yeah, it's weird,"-Z says- "You guys are right. And from what I gather from the warriors I saw, Umbra seemed to have a strategy from the get go. I mean, did you see the warriors he chose?"**

"**He picked Goldar during his heyday,"-says Kim- "He also picked up some big name baddies. Mesogog, Diabolico, Deviot… Those three guys alone should raise alarms on any Ranger."**

"**Even though I don't know them,"-says Rocky- "There are some guys from the other team that really seemed like bad news to me. That ugly mutated guy, that vampire like thing, and that dinosaur guy gave me the creeps."**

"**Yeah,"-Kim senses something- "Guys… stay here. There's someone outside."**

**Kimberly steps outside She takes out her Morpher, equipped with the Crane Power Coin. She gazes into a few nearby shrubs, and says- "I see you there. Come on out!"**

**Morgana steps out of the shrub, a surprised look on her face. She says- "But how!"**

"**None of your business how,"-Kimberly says- "And tell your friend to get down from that tree."**

**Astronema leaves her hiding place. Both bad girls assume fighting positions. A bolt of energy knocks Astronema away from the fight. As she tries to get back, a strong wind prevents her from joining the battle.**

"**It's one on one,"-says Kimberly. She takes her Morpher, and does the motions. She yells out- "It's Morphing Time! Pink Ranger Power!"**

**Kimberly dons her Pink spandex. As she summons her Power Bow, Morgana assumes her own battle position. She then says- "Hah! Let's see you try to beat me, pinky!"**

**A wall of light formed around the two warriors. Morgana rushes towards Kim, sword on hand. She slashes, completely unaware of the fact that a split nanosecond before the sword could make contact, Kimberly had used the Pink Crane's power to instantly teleport herself behind Morgana. Kimberly grabs Morgana's hair, places her foot behind Morgana's heel, and tosses her away. As Morgana yelps in pain, she fails to notice Kimberly taking out her Power Blaster. Morgana lands on the ground, and begins to roll. Kimberly starts shooting at around Morgana, deliberately missing her. The blasts throw lots of dust at around Morgana's face and body. She gets up, wheezing.**

"**Hah! You suck at shooting!" Morgana grabs tries grabbing her sword, but finds herself unable, due to her cough.**

"**Your lungs are full of dust now. You've breathed in too much dirt." Kimberly puts her Blaster in her holster. "Now, do yourself a favor, and give up."**

"**Eat THIS!" Morgana runs towards Kim, fists at the ready. Next thing she knows, she feels the wind knocked right out of her. The pain in her chest is now unbearable, as she sees Kimberly had actually punched her squarely in the chest. Morgana flies back a few feet, and hits an old tree trunk. A pair of arrows pierce her armor, nailing her to the trunk.**

"**Give up." Kim has her Power Bow in hand, aiming an arrow straight at Morgana's forehead. "I am in a position to finish you off. So… if I were you, I'd give up now."**

**Morgana knows she's defeated. She swallows hard. She debates what she should do. As she sees Kim pull back the arrows, she realizes Kim is not bluffing. "Ok, ok! Uncle! I give!"**

**The wall of light dissipates. Morgana breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she feels sick. Her eyesight becomes blurry. Next thing she knows, she's fainting…**

**Kimberly looks on in shock as the darkness envelopes Morgana. As Astronema makes her retreat, she tearfully looks back one last time at her friend, whom she knew, she would never see again. Astronema falls down on her knees, and begins to cry.**

**Rocky and Z rush out. Z watches in horror as Morgana's body disappears into the darkness. "Kim… what happened here?"**

**Morgana attempts to dry her tears. She gets up, and begins to walk away. She bumps into someone, and falls to the ground. She looks up, and sees Jarrod… **


End file.
